Nico Dani's Knight in black part 3
by jillian walker
Summary: The ending of it all. Who really went after Danielle Santino? It will definitely keep you all on the edge of your seats! Enjoy and remember to leave a Comment guys! :)


NICO

Everything was going through his brain at once. The smell of her hair, how soft it was, her soft lips on his, the smell of her perfume, and that she tasted like coffee and eggs. Slowly his head was starting to spin. Around and around! Air! His brain was screaming at him! I need air! Breathe, now! Slowly he pulled back.

"Breathe Dani. We have plenty of time. But I need air." he said smiling.

"And the way you're panting now, I would say you need it too." He said with a satisfied half smirk he loved to wear just for her when he managed evade one of her questions. He loved it especially when she gave him a dirty look.

Laughing he tangled his hands in her hair. His heart still soaring, with the fact that she has the same feelings for him as he does her! I haven't felt this way before. The kiss wasn't like fireworks and explosions when they kissed. It was more reserved like the love will grow with time. He thought as he just looked at her breathless pink face. A breathtaking lovely pink that set off her hair and eyes making her the most irresistible woman he has ever met. His phone started ringing releasing him from his trance.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nico we have the person who sent the man to hurt Dani in custody. Would you like to come in?" said the man on the other end.

"Yes. Immediately! Where are you?"

"The diner."

"I'll be there in 10." Nico said snapping the phone closed.

"Got to go clean something up? Does it have to do with TK again? Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid!" Dani said with a frustrated sigh.

"No, it's not TK. My men know who came to hurt you and I'm going to deal with them. But don't worry. I'll call you once I'm done. Maybe we can get together tonight and go out for some dinner?" Nico said with a confident grin.

"Who is it Nico? I need to know who it is! Yes to tonight." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Not yet. But when the time is right you will be made aware of whom it is. I promise Dani. Everything is going to be fine. Go upstairs and relax and I will see you later. He said leaning down and kissing her. Turning on his heel he all but ran to the front door needing to hurt the person responsible for Dani not feeling safe in her own home.

DANI

Wow. Dani thought as she kissed Nico. How and when did I fall for him? Once he pulled away all she could look at we're his beautiful eyes. She hasn't ever seen him look so vulnerable. Ever. He is always so strong. Absolutely nothing gets to him. Not even when TK was shot. He looked angry but not worried about him. He just seemed to want to get out of the hospital so he could take care of the damage that it had caused for the team. Bad publicity is the worst for the team especially when the team has finally got through dealing with the pitman issue. With the team being transferred and fought over and worrying if the Hawks were going to be sold to some other person that had no idea about football. Hint it has something to do with Juliet Pitman.

Sadly his phone started going off again as usual. Back to business I suppose, she thought trying not to feel a little sad at the thought. The change in his tone of voice and the look on his face when the person on the other end of the phone was talking, I could tell something was wrong. Oh please don't be TK. I don't think I could handle it right now.

He knows who it is. The person who tried to hurt me! But won't tell me? What the hell Nico! I need to know! I have to face the person! She thought angrily. Why won't he tell me? I wonder if it's someone I know?! UGGH! She grumbled as he kissed her and left.

He makes me so mad! Why does he do that? He's just trying to protect you. A little voice said in the back of her head. I don't need him to protect me! She thought angrily back to the voice in her head.

" Well, you sure needed protecting last night." Said a woman's voice making her jump!

"Jannette! How did you know what I was thinking?" Dani said shocked by her best friend's random appearance.

"Danielle Santino." Her friend said in the most mothering tone she could muster. "We have known each other for how many years now? I know how you feel when people try to protect you like you're a 5 year old child!"

Laughing Dani ran to her best friend and squished her in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

"So tell me about this over baring protector you have in your life now. Is he cute?!" she asked with a wicked grin.

Blushing Dani replied "Nope! Not cute at all in the slightest. Drop dead sexy with an amazing ass? 100% Yes!" "Oh and with the air of you better not mess with me and a hint of danger? Again a very big Yes!" Dani said with a huge grin.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!" Jannette squealed not even trying to conceal her excitement and much less her curiosity.

NICO

Leaving Dani by herself at her house alone was hard. But the harder part was leaving her there all together. But on his way out he ran into her best friend Jannette. Knowing with her there she would be fine. Will probably cheer her up beings he had to leave her with plenty of unanswered questions. Laughing at the possibility of what they would talk about. Something even he didn't want to know. Smiling a smile so bright he could outshine the sun. But then he came back to the real world. He knows who went after her. Angrily he got in his car and took off as fast as he could.

Driving to the diner all he could think was how could she possibly do that to her? Heart hurting just thinking of the possibility that if he hadn't shown up unexpected she could be dead now! But she's not. She is fine. From hurt his blood started to boil. Why would she do that? What is her idea? Get her out of the picture, for what? What is the point of hiring a hit man? Where did she even get the contacts to hire one? Brain racing with all the questions he didn't even realize he was already parked in the parking lot of the diner till one of his guys tapped on the window of his car making him jump. Trying to gather his composure he got out of the car putting all his anger into a little box in his brain that he can use later on the woman who is responsible for those questions.

Walking into the disserted diner and seeing him, it was all he could do not to go over and beat her senseless! Trying to keep his cool he went over to the woman that was tied to the chair looking at her square in the face. The woman who he used to not be about to resist. Her deep brown hair all messed up and her makeup running down her face.

"Nico! I'm so happy to see you! These men think I tried to hurt Dr. Santino! They broke into my house and kidnapped me! You must be here to tell them that they are wrong!" she said shivering and suppressing a sob, hope clearly shining through her eyes as she tried to look as innocent as she could.

"No, Gabrielle. I'm not here to save you. Not this time. How could you Gabrielle Pitman? How could you do this to me? You know how I feel about her." Nico said with absolutely no emotion.

Her face was blank. "What? I wouldn't hurt her! I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" Gabrielle said starting to panic. "Why would I try to hurt her?" she squeaked.

"I don't know! Nico said angrily clenching and unclenching his fist. Maybe to run the Hawks team into the ground, out of hatred for your ex-husband? Maybe because I don't love you anymore, I love her?! I don't know Gabrielle. I don't care. All that matters is that we caught you and killed your hit man. We are handing you over to the police. My friends in the department." Nico added with a look of satisfaction

"Hand her off guys." Nico said still partially in shock of the news of who tried to hurt the Dr.

Walking back to the car he thought of Gabrielle. He used to be in love with her. Even went behind his best friends back and slept with his wife on two separate occasions. He thought she loved him back but she just used him, like she used his best friend. She didn't even really care about anyone but herself. Not even her daughter Juliet. I want to call Dani. Just to check on her, he told himself laughing that he couldn't even go an hour without worrying something bad happened to her. She's strong. But he didn't care. He just wanted to be near her. He thought.

DANI

Worrying about Nico now, is far worse than it was when Jannette was here. Dani thought as she sat down to jump on her computer to see how her kids were, beings they are with their father. Thinking about them, what happened last night with the man with the gun, what happened with Nico, and everything else just exhausted her. Leaning back on her bed she looked over at her phone sitting on her nightstand wanting to call Nico but thinking better of it. I shouldn't disturb him when he is busy with the person who tried to hurt me. He might just loose it and kill him.

Sighing she shut down her computer without looking to see if one of her kids were online she shut the lid and closed her eyes, replaying last night and this morning with Nico she smiled and drifted off to sleep.

NICO

Trying to get up the courage to call Dani, he laughed at himself at the thought that he was nervous at calling her. He has never been too shy to talk to a girl in his life. In high school nobody really talked to him except Marshall Pitman. He never had crushes on any of the girls. Unable to get the courage up he just got in the car and headed over to her house.

Knocking on the door and not getting an answer he started to worry so he let himself in. Looking around the house he finally found her upstairs asleep in her room. Debating whether or not he should wake her up she started to stir with the pressure of his intense stare.

"Hi." Dani said when she opened her eyes to find Nico staring at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off cleaning stuff up? Oh and another thing. Do we need to have the breaking and entering talk again?" Dani said with a grin.

"I finished it quickly and I wanted to be close just in case you needed me again. The person we caught won't give up easily." Nico said with a frown. "We passed her over to the police almost instantly, we weren't going to get anything out of her, but she has plenty of power and could easily send another person after you." Nico said his anger returning. Getting off her bed Dani came over and put her hand and felt him relax instantly. Smiling she put her hands around his neck and drew him down so she could kiss him.

"Are you going to tell me who sent the man after me now?" Dani said a little reluctantly.

"Dani." Nico said in a warningly way. "I suppose you have every right to know. Dani it was Gabrielle Pitman. She is the one who hired the hit man. She was trying to kill you. She wouldn't say why. But it doesn't matter. She is in police custody." He said quickly.

Frowning she didn't say a word.

"Are you ok?" Nico said worry mixed into his voice.

"Yes Nico. I'm fine. Just confused. I've only met her a handful of times. Why would she try to kill me?" Dani's voice going up an octave.

"I have no idea. But she didn't that's all that matters. Your safe." He said taking her in his arms trying to calm her. Feeling her slowly relax he tried to change the subject.

"Shall we make it a lunch date?

"Sure. She said taking the bait of his subject change.

So how about you get ready and I'll be back in an hour and we can head out." He said as he leaned down kissed her forehead and went to the door.

As he got into his car his phone rang again looking at the caller ID finding that it was the coach he reluctantly answered it hoping that he wouldn't have to go in to deal with TK.

"Hey Nico, we got a call from Gabrielle pitman from jail. Know anything about it?" asked the coach.

"Yes, I do. She hired a hit man to go after Dr. Santino. My guys found everything in her apartment including the number and the time and explanation of what he was supposed to do."

"Wow. So she really did it. She said that she didn't. She wouldn't. She sounded rather convincing to me." But that is why you are our head of security. But Matt is in here. Bye." The coach said quickly.

As soon as he hung up with him his phone rang again. With a frustrated sigh he answered it.

"Nico, we were wrong. It wasn't Gabrielle Pitman. We did a fingerprint analysis. He fingerprints weren't on it. Nico! It was the GM of the Hawks! Matt Donally's and Dani's ex-husband Ray Santino's fingerprints on the paper!" said the man on the other end.

"What? Are you sure?" Nico said shocked

"Yes, we checked it three times!"

Silence. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Nico? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Ok shall we pick them up and let Gabrielle pitman go?"

"No, not just yet. I need to do some digging. I'll call you when I'm ready." He said then snapped the phone shut. Then opening it again and dialing Dani's number.

DANI

He sounded really angry that he had to cancel. I wonder what is going on now. Wow I thought my life was hectic. Look at his! Well I'll just get ready now so I can be ready when the time comes. She thought as she walked into the bathroom.

Shaken still, she walked down the stairs and decided to call Jannette to come back over and have a glass of wine with her. I just need an ear to talk to and the fish just won't cut it this time. I need someone that will talk back and help me clear my mind.

NICO

Walking into the main building where Matt had his office he waited till the coach left. Walking in as calmly as he could he asked "So what made you think that you would get away with it Donally?" He said with a hint of danger in his voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Nico." Matt said with a half smile hatred shining in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Donally. You and Ray Santino hired a hit man to take out Dani Santino. Why? Were you angry that she didn't want you anymore and kicked you to the curb?" he asked venomously.

"You think I care if she wanted me or not. It doesn't matter Nico and it's none of your business."

"Soooo you just fully admitted to hiring a hit man to try and take out Dani Santino?"

"Yes we did. Your point? You can't prove it. Everyone thinks that it was Gabrielle Pitman. Nobody even thinks that it is possible she didn't do it. She was so easily set up. Like taking candy from a baby." Matt said triumph in his voice.

"Really? Donally?" Nico said pulling a tape recorder out from behind his back hitting play and playing back Matt's voice. "Oh and we have your and Ray Santino's fingerprints on the explanation to the hit man. You're screwed Donally." Nico said laughing dryly.

Flipping out his phone dialing his buddy at the police department, but before he could hit send something smashed into the back of his head and everything went black.

"Who's screwed now Nico?" Matt Donally said quietly to the unconscious man on the floor.

MATT DONALLY

Grabbing Nico Careles's body and dragging him behind his desk swearing. He is heavy for being as thin as he is. He picked up his phone and calmly called Ray who answered on the first ring.

"Ray! Nico knows it was us! I had to knock him out. He's unconscious behind my desk." Matt said quietly into the phone. "I need you here as soon as possible I don't know how long he will be out. We can put him in the trunk of his car. What I have personally wanted to do for a very long time now. He thought to himself hanging up the phone.

NICO

Slowly coming to, everything was black. The air is so stuffy his brain thought dizzily. Trying to sit up he hit his head on something. Making his head hurt even more. Where am I? Reaching his hand to feel around the small space he was in. Shit! He put me in a trunk. He thought angrily. Wait if it was his car he would be fine. If it wasn't? he didn't even want to think of that aspect.

DANI

He's late! Where is he? Maybe he changed his mind! Said Dani to Jannette.

"Relax Dani, he probably just got caught up at work. Breathe. Jeez Dani!" Jannette said suppressing a laugh.

"I'm calling him!" Dani replied giving her friend a nasty look.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end. A man's but not Nico's.

"Matt? Why do you have Nico's phone?" Dani said shrilly feeling deep in her stomach that something was very wrong. They hate each other. Why would he have his phone.

"Relax Dani. He left it in my office. We were talking about taking another look in TK's apartment. Make sure he kicked the pain pills fully.

"Oh, ok." Dani said not quite believing him.

"I have to go Matt."

Clicking the phone shut the look on her face was conflicted. "Jannette, I have to head over to my work really quick. Want to go?"

"Sure, what's up Dani? You only get that look on your face when you're on to something." Jannette asked jumping off her stool.

"Matt has Nico's phone. Something isn't right. I'm going to go find him."

NICO

Running his hands along the trunk he found exactly what he was looking for. In his car the back seat opens into the trunk. He had it specifically installed in his car for just as an occasion like this. Well, with his line of work you just have to be a little careful. Opening the flap into the back seat cool fresh air smacked him in the face making him a little dizzy.

Taking a deep breath he wiggling himself so he could get through the small opening listening hard to see if there were any voices anywhere near the car. Finding none he wiggled fully out and sat up looking out the window. Nobody. He slowly crept out of his car finding himself still in the parking lot of the office buildings.

Headlights passed over him as he opened his door making him jump. Dani's car came skidding to a halt in front of his car. She jumped out and grabbed him in a tight hug. Shaking he hugged her back.

"Dani. Easy! You need to get out of here. I was wrong. It wasn't Gabrielle who came after you. It was Donally and your ex husband Ray! Nico spilled out before he could stop himself.

"What? Impossible!" She said incredulously "He wouldn't dare come after me and hurt the kids like that. He's not that bad of a guy. He may have cheated on me but he wouldn't want me dead!"

"Dani. We found his and Donally's fingerprints on the papers hiring the hit man." Nico said slowly

"How?" She asked sitting down slowly. Every emotion speeding through her face. Confusion, shock, anger all at once.

"It's ok Dani. He is going to be arrested just as Donally will be. I just need to call my buddies at the police department and they will pick them up immediately." Nico said soothingly.

"No! It's Not ok Nico! Ray has my kids! It is his weekend to have them! They are in danger!" Dani screamed. Turning away she ran to her car jumped in speeding away and leaving him and Jannette there with their mouths gaping open.

"Get in Jannette and hold on!" Nico barked the order unfreezing her from her shock.

DANI

"He wouldn't hurt them!" she said to herself trying to keep calm as she drove like a mad woman heading straight to her ex husbands house her heart feeling like something was tightening around it feeling the deep pain as she thought of what he could be doing to them.

Her lungs screaming as she held her breath as she slammed on the gas going straight though a red light nearly getting hit by a truck that swerved to miss her. Finding Rays house was easy with how much adrenaline she had in her system. Throwing the door of her car open as she jumped out of her car like she was trying to get away from a group of bee's she all but ran up to the front door.

Kicking the door in, not bothering to see if the door was unlocked she immediately saw her kids in the living room she screamed for them to get their stuff and to go get into her car. They jumped up knowing that something was very wrong they ran to the car not even bothering to grab any of their belongings.

"Ray!" She continued screaming not even hearing Nico and Jannette pulling up and the police right on their tails. "Ray" she screamed again as Nico came up behind her grabbing her around the waist trying to get her out of the house and out of the way of the police trying to get in the door.

"Let me go Nico! She hissed flailing her arms around feeling her elbow contact somewhere with his head. But he still wouldn't let her go and out of nowhere came Jannette.

Calmly she came in front of her friend and grabbed her arms knowing that Nico was going to need some help. "Dani! Listen to me! Lindsey and Ray Jay are fine. They are outside. Their scared you need to go to them!" Jannette yelled trying to get Dani to hear her over her own screaming. Slowly Dani realized she didn't need to fight anymore and said quietly to Nico, "You can let go now. I'm ok. I just need to see Lindsey and Ray Jay.

Letting her go she turned on her heel and left finding her kids outside talking to police officers. Lindsey was yelling and crying while her brother was trying to calm her down. Walking up to her kids she put her arms around them crying herself feeling the band that was crushing her heart loosening its grip just slightly. You're ok, you're ok, you're ok. She repeated over and over into her daughters hair, trying to calm her kids and herself at the same time. She felt a hand on her back. Turning just her head so she didn't have to let go of them she found Nico standing there.

He took a step forward wrapping his arms around all three of them and said "It's over. Everything is going to be ok now."

Now that, is the true end of the story.

Epilogue

Nico and Dani continued to see each other for a couple years and finally got married. She officially became Dani Careles. They both still work with the Hawks team especially Terrence King who has kicked the pain pills completely and has been in a committed relationship for 2 years. Something he had a hard time with since he started dating.

Matt Donally and Ray Santino were both arrested and we're sentenced to 15 years in prison for the attempted murder of Danielle Santino.

Hope you enjoyed the story and check back for more stories coming soon!

~ Jillian Walker


End file.
